Moments
Moments are pages in the story on Pottermore . Chapters are divided into two, three or four (possibly more in the future) moments. Most moments have three zoom layers. At this time there are a total of 73 moments on Pottermore. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Moments Chapter 1. The Boy who Lived #Number Four, Privet Drive #Something Peculiar is Happening #Harry is Delivered Chapter 2. The Vanishing Glass #The Cupboard Under the Stairs #The Trip to the Zoo Chapter 3. The Letter from No One #Harry Receives a Mysterious Letter #The Hut on the Rock Chapter 4. The Keeper of the Keys #Hagrid Arrives #Harry Receives his Letter at Last Chapter 5. Diagon Alley #Arriving at Diagon Alley #Harry and Hagrid Visit Gringotts #Harry Goes Shopping #Ollivanders Chapter 6. The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters #The Hogwarts Express #The Journey to Hogwarts Chapter 7. The Sorting Hat #The Entrance Hall #The Sorting Ceremony #The Sorting Hat Chapter 8. The Potions Master #Harry's Early Days at Hogwarts #Harry's First Potions Lesson #Hagrid's Wooden House Chapter 9. The Midnight Duel #Flying Lesson #The Trophy Room #The Forbidden Corridor Chapter 10. Hallowe'en #Harry's Special Delivery #Charms Class #The Mountain Troll Chapter 11. Quidditch #Charms Homework #The Golden Snitch Chapter 12. The Mirror of Erised #The Library #Christmas at Hogwarts #The Disused Classroom Chapter 13. Nicolas Flamel #Nicolas Flamel is Finally Revealed #The Hooded Figure Chapter 14. Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback #Hagrid's Secret #The Egg in the Fire #A Plan for Norbert the Baby Dragon Chapter 15. The Forbidden Forest #Harry Becomes an Outcast #Into the Forbidden Forest Chapter 16. Through the Trapdoor #The Winged Keys #The Chessboard Chamber #The Potions Puzzle Chapter 17. The Man with Two Faces #The Philosopher's Stone #The Hospital Wing #The End-of-Year Feast Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Moments Chapter 1. The Worst Birthday #The Magic Word #Two Enormous Green Eyes Chapter 2. Dobby's Warning #Dobby the House-elf #Aunt Petunia's Pudding Chapter 3. The Burrow #Harry's Escape #The Weasleys' #De-gnoming the Garden Chapter 4. At Flourish and Blotts #Letters from School #Floo Powder #Borgin and Burkes #Lucius Malfoy Chapter 5. The Whomping Willow #Flying to Hogwarts #Crash Landing #Snape's Office Chapter 6. Gilderoy Lockhart #Ron Receives a Howler #Herbology #Cornish Pixies Chapter 7. Mudbloods and Murmurs #Quidditch Practice #Lockhart's Office Chapter 8. The Deathday Party #Nearly Headless Nick's Party #Enemies of the Heir, Beware Chapter 9. The Writing on the Wall #The Legend of the Chamber of Secrets #Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom Chapter 10. The Rogue Bludger #Moste Potente Potions #Harry's Broken Arm #Colin is Petrified Chapter 11. The Duelling Club #The Diversion #Harry and Draco's Duel Chapter 12. The Polyjuice Potion #Dumbledore's Office #The Potion is Ready #The Slytherin Common Room Chapter 13. The Very Secret Diary #Tom Riddle's Diary #Valentine's Day #Into the Diary Chapter 14. Cornelius Fudge #Another Attack #Dumbledore is Suspended Chapter 15. Aragog #Follow the Spiders #Rescued from the Forest Chapter 16. The Chamber of Secrets #Hermione's Clue #The Entrance to The Chamber #Two Entwined Serpents Chapter 17. The Heir of Slytherin #Tom Riddle #The Basilisk #Harry Destroys the Diary Chapter 18. Dobby's Reward #Dumbledore Returns #A Free Elf Category:Moments